


My FE:3H OC; Character, Supports, OneShots

by DreamsAndCoffee



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Cute, FE supports, Fluff, Mild Angst, Original Character(s), Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 22:22:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21417619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamsAndCoffee/pseuds/DreamsAndCoffee
Summary: A few supports, tales and info for my FE3H OC Zahra.
Relationships: Claude von Riegan/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. OC Basic Information

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Hi!!!! Nice to see you!! This is my first OC that I've ever posted, and I'm really excited for all of you to meet her!! Thanks for reading by the way, I hope you enjoy your stay!

Name: Zahra

Age: 16

Height: 5”4.5

Hair: Medium Length, Dark Brown

Eyes: Golden

Skin: Tan 

Race: Almyran

Crest: None

Personality:

  * Bright, diligent, cheerful, empathetic, honest, loyal, secretive, focused

Backstory:

Born from a merchant family in Almyra that perished at a young age, she was taken in by the castle and trained to be Claude’s retainer. In order to repay the royal family’s kindness, she does her best to perform her duty. As a Garreg Mach student, she poses as a commoner who is training to be a knight under house Riegan. However, her true purpose is to serve as Claude’s shadow/protector in Fodlan.

Some Tea Time Topics:

  * Equipment upkeep, a place you’d like to visit, reliable allies, children at the market, ambitions, sweets/shareable snacks

Likes:

  * Lances, flying, sweets/food, dancing

Dislikes:

  * Extreme cold, flirtatious acts, extremely quiet spaces/loud noises, awkward silence in conversation

Liked Gifts:

  * Ceremonial sword, tasty baked treat, training weight, board game, exotic spices

Disliked Gifts:

  * Floral Adornment, Dapper Hankerchief, coffee beans, blue cheese

Crit Quotes:

  * “Not a chance!”
  * “Don’t think you can get away so easy!”
  * “I’ll make you regret the day you were born!”


	2. Claude/Zahra Support

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claude's support conversations with Zahra.

C Support:

Zahra: Claude!

Claude: Hey Zahra, what’s up?

Zahra: Your mother just sent in a letter for you, I figured it’s best you read it first.

Claude: A letter, huh? I wonder how she got to do that, considering where she is right now.

Zahra: I’m wondering that too, but I’ll admit, it does make me miss home a bit.

Claude: True, it’s been a while since we’ve actually been there that I’m starting to miss it. The good and the bad.

Zahra: Yeah, I really miss the dancing at the parties especially, they were a lot of fun.

Claude: Wasn’t there that one time at one of the parties where you danced around so much that you-

Zahra: Please don’t remind me, I don’t even want to remember that moment ever again in my life.

Claude: Hey, it was funny! But really, we’ll be able to go back soon enough and you’ll be able to enjoy another dance party.

Zahra: I look forward to it, Claude.

B Support:

Zahra: Claude!

Claude: Oh, hey Zahra, did you need me for something?

Zahra: Look, I was going around the academy and overheard people talking about you.

Claude: Really? What did they say?

Zahra: Look, it’s not like I believe them, but they’ve been saying that… you’ve probably set up what’s happened lately with Duke Riegan, that you’re not trustworthy.

Zahra: I wanted so badly to defend you, but given your position here, it would only serve to compromise you and what you’re doing.

Claude: Look Zahra, it’s fine. I’m used to those kind of comments anyway. Anyway, who cares about a little gossip?

Zahra: Claude, I care. I wasn’t sent here to fool around, it was to ensure your safety here at the academy with who knows what might happen. You’re mother would have my head if I didn’t do my job properly.

Zahra: You know, ever since we came here. I’ve been having some thoughts. You typically refer to yourself as an “outsider”, and coming here, well, suffice to say I can now see how you feel. Not only because of how you’re being treated, but they way that I’m treated here as well.

Claude: I would like to say I’m surprised, but I’m not. But I’m glad that you’re able to empathize with me now.

Zahra: Back home, I always had it so easy. I was always treated with a certain level of respect, even if you weren’t treated the same. But here, with everything that people like to talk about, I can see how hurtful it must’ve been to be in your position back home.

Claude: Yeah, but we can’t really do anything to change the past. What’s done is done and all we can do is try to move forward.

Zahra: Regardless, you shouldn’t allow them to push you around like that if possible. I know that you don’t want people knowing about you, but please, promise me you’ll try to stand up for yourself just a little.

Claude: Look, if it makes you feel any better, I’ll try to do stand up for myself from time to time. No promises though.

A Support:

Claude: Zahra what was that out there?

Zahra: I’m sorry, but I had to do something! I couldn’t just stand there and watch you take the hit. I won’t allow myself to let you get hurt when I can do something about it.

Claude: At what cost, your life?

Zahra: Claude, you should know this by now. I was entrusted to protect you by your parents, and my duty comes above all else. I know you can fight your own battles, you've done so ever since we were young. But this is my job Claude, my life comes secondary to protecting you.

Claude: Look Zahra, ever since we were young, I always felt… you were kept at a certain distance because of your duty. But now that we’re here in Fodlan, you were the first and closest thing I have to a friend. I won’t sit idly by when one of my friends could get hurt.

Zahra: Claude, I’m grateful that you consider me a friend, but as your retainer-

Claude: Enough Zahra, I’m tired of having you shadow me because it’s your obligation. I want you to stand beside me as friend through this war, not behind me.

Zahra: Claude…

Claude: I’m being serious about this Zahra. Despite my position, I still want you as a friend. And I want to see this war through to the end with you.

Claude: Do you remember the promise we made 5 years ago? About going home?

Zahra: I do, why?

Claude: I want to be able to go back home and celebrate like we used to, good or bad. We’ll still have responsibilities to attend to once the war is over and we depart back to Almyra, but at least we’ll have each other. Hey, maybe you can dance for me again.

Zahra: You know what Claude? I’d like that. I’d like that a lot.


End file.
